


Ruby vs The Machines. . . Not Really: My Prince(ess?) Charming

by Bowow0708



Series: Ruby vs The Machines Smut series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Grinding, RvsTMs-verse, mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowow0708/pseuds/Bowow0708
Summary: Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Merchant Company, is forced to attend another boring social party. Thinking that it was going to be like all the others she had attended before, she readied herself to drown her boredom with wine. That is, until a surprise guest shows up at the party. Looks like tonight won't be as boring as she thought.





	Ruby vs The Machines. . . Not Really: My Prince(ess?) Charming

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY

My Prince(ess?) Charming

“Announcing Weiss Schnee! Daughter of the esteemed Jacques Schnee and heiress of the Schnee Merchant Company!”

The glittering lights of the manor’s great hall greeted Weiss as she stepped out wearing a long flowing pale blue dress that faded to white as it reached the hem of the skirt through the doors as her name was announced.

Keeping her composure and air of grace as she made her way through the crows, pointedly ignoring the other guests.

 _Ugh, why did I have to attend this party by myself?_ Weiss thought. She was supposed to be accompanied by her father, but just before they left the manor he had received some an emergency telegram from her prick of a brother. Telling him of some emergency that had to be dealt with him personally.

So her father, before exiting the carriage to take another one to go and deal with Whitley’s screwup, instructed her to be on her best behavior and basically left her by herself.

This party wasn’t that big or important, it was more or less a “casual” social gathering of the many important people of the kingdom. Weiss would have gladly skipped the whole thing, but as her father had explained to her many times before, it was to keep up appearances, not to mention avoid offending the host especially when they had received an invitation.

Weiss picked up a hors d’oeuvre and glass of wine from passing servants, trying to find ways to kill time without getting involved with the other girls and their inane gossiping. She always hated gatherings like this, they were boring at best, and infuriating at worst. Her only solace was that all she needed to was greet the hosts, exchange some minor pleasantries then stay at the gathering for a socially acceptable amount of time before leaving. She had already done the first part, now it was only a matter of waiting.

Weiss sipped at her wine, hoping that the drink would let the time slip by much faster or at the very least make the party a bit more bearable. She was halfway through her third glass when there was a sudden uproar of chatter and excited voices.

Weiss looked over in the direction where all the commotion was and saw that dozens of girls were all looking in the same direction, covering their mouths trying their best to hush their voices as they whispered to each other. She looked at them curiously as their excitable voices carried over to her over the din of the social chatter.

Usually she wasn’t one to bother with such things that excited the brainless hussies, but her gaze eventually found the subject of interest and Weiss’s eyes widened.

It was the kingdom’s Crown Prince, Ruby Rose.

 _What in the world is the prince doing in a gathering like this?_ thought Weiss. _Father never mentioned that royalty would be attending!_ thought Weiss.

She was beautiful. Her princely attire was mostly black with red accents and gold trim, which made her appear exceptionally striking. Her hair appeared to be jet black, but as Weiss got a better look she could see that it faded to a deep red at the tips.

Weiss was completely flustered, unsure of what to do now. Her father would be furious if he knew that she intentionally missed an opportunity to get acquainted with the prince. At the same time, she became very self-conscious, looking herself over. Her dress was made of the finest cloths and the design was certainly in fashion, it was perfect for such an occasion, but it was far from being her best dress in her wardrobe.

 _How in the world am I supposed to catch her attention? Should I approach her first? But she’s the prince!_ those thoughts circled in Weiss’s head as she took a much deeper drink of wine from her glass while watching Prince Ruby be approached by the hosts of the party.

She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she knew that the hosts weren’t _that_ high up in the social hierarchy of the kingdom to be able to invite the crown prince to such a casual party. Weiss took another sip of her wine, then frowned only to find that it was empty.

Weiss then looked around to see if any of the servants were nearby so that she could have another glass, but her eyes widened as she saw that Prince Ruby was walking towards her.

Weiss’s heart immediately jumped to her throat. Did she just happen to walk in her direction? Or was she actually going up to talk to her? Weiss was completely flummoxed as she accidentally made eye contact with the prince, and she smiled at her.

She stood there awkwardly as Prince Ruby took two glasses of wine from a servant as she reached her.

“Hi, I noticed that your glass was empty, so I got you another drink.” said Prince Ruby, holding out the glass to Weiss.

Weiss was still too shocked to properly respond and instinctively reached out and accepted the glass. Prince Ruby then in one smooth motion took the empty glass from Weiss’s other hand and placed it on the tray of passing servant.

That itself was enough to bring Weiss back to earth as she nearly fumbled with her wine as she hurriedly remembered where she was an whom was speaking to her.

“Th-thank you very much, your Highness.” replied Weiss, using one hand to raise the skirt of her dress slightly, her other hand was currently holding a glass of wine, and gave a curtsy to Prince Ruby.

Prince Ruby smiled in return, “It was nothing, my lady. But I can’t help but notice what’s a pretty girl like you doing at a party like this all alone?” asked Prince Ruby, then she giggled, “I’m sorry, where’s my manners I haven’t even asked your name yet.” she said, taking a sip of wine.

“Weiss Schnee, your Highness.” replied Weiss nervously looking down at her wine, swirling it in her hand. She then looked back up in time to see Prince Ruby pout in the most adorable way.

“You don’t have to keep calling me ‘your Highness’ y’know. . .” said Prince Ruby.

Weiss couldn’t help but stare for a moment, but quickly regained her composure as she responded with a small bow, “If that is your wish, Prince Ruby.”

Prince Ruby then responded by pouting even more cutely, if that were even possible, but it seemed like it had.

“You can also drop the ‘prince’ title too, it’s kinda embarrassing.” Prince Ruby mumbled as she took another sip of wine.

Weiss’s heart seemed to skip a beat as her resolve began to waver. In her mind, Weiss was conflicted. According to propriety, given her family’s rank in the social pecking order, she had to address the prince in the proper manner. But on the other hand, Prince Ruby herself had requested it of her and she might become upset with her if she didn’t do as she requested, not to mention that damned puppy dog pout!

“Of course, Pr- I mean Ruby.” said Weiss stopping herself in time in referring to Ruby with her proper title.

The moment Ruby heard Weiss’ words, her pout disappeared in an instant replaced with a bright dazzling smile.

“Thanks! Y’know people usually stick to just calling me Prince, but that’s only after I keep telling them to stop calling me ‘your Highness’, or they just ignore what I said about it and keep calling me that.” a mildly irritated frown crossed Ruby’s face for just a second as she said that before smiling once more and continuing, “But you’re the first one that actually listened to me about that. So thank you.”

“It’s no problem, You- Ruby.” said Weiss, almost addressing her as a prince again. “But I must insist that it’s only for tonight, propriety wouldn’t allow it.”

Ruby giggled at her slip up, but didn’t say anything about it. She then said to Weiss, “I think I can live with that.” then asked, “So, since you’re calling me by my first name, I think I should return the favor. You alright with that, Weiss?”

For Weiss it was a bit embarrassing, both speaking to the crown prince so casually as well as having Ruby call her by her first name, but she returned Ruby’s smile.

“I think that’s perfectly acceptable.” said Weiss.

They continued to converse for the rest of the party as they found a small intimate corner of the great hall. Ruby asked Weiss about herself and her family and in turn Ruby told her more about herself.

It had been awkward for Weiss, at least in the beginning. She didn’t know exactly how to act in front of Ruby, and for a while she had tried to maintain an air of respectful reverence towards the prince. But as time went on, Weiss began to relax. She didn’t realize it of course, but whether it was Ruby’s charisma, her surprisingly bubbly and approachable personality, her elegance and refined beauty that enamored her, or simply the copious amount of wine that the pair imbibed.

It was probably the wine.

But their evening wasn’t completely peaceful. After a while one of the female guests approached Ruby. She was tall, gorgeous, and appeared to be slightly older than both of them with extremely long black and red hair that faded to silver near the tips.

It was completely obvious that she was trying to butt in to their conversation and steal Ruby away from Weiss. She was infuriating and haughty, to Weiss at the very least. Flirting openly with the prince while completely ignoring Weiss.

But before Weiss could snap at the intrusive woman, Ruby had somehow managed to politely decline her blatant advances and invitations and eventually sent her away before returning her focus back to Weiss.

Weiss couldn’t help but feel smug as she watched the woman stomp away in frustration.

The evening grew late in seemingly no time for Weiss and before she knew it, it was time to depart.

She had gotten to know Ruby so well over the course of the evening, it was strange. Just a few hours ago, they were complete strangers but now it felt as if she had known her for years.

By now, they were both fairly inebriated and as Weiss took a step forward and stumbled slightly, Ruby quickly caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You okay?” asked Ruby.

Weiss regained her footing as she leaned into Ruby’s chest. She hadn’t noticed before, but Ruby smelt faintly of roses, as if she had just slept on a literal bed of roses. Weiss giggled, for all she knew, the prince might actually sleep on a bed of roses.

“What’s so funny?” Ruby asked curiously.

Weiss then chuckled, “It’s nothing and I’m fine, Ruby.”

But despite her words, Weiss still leaned against Ruby, taking in her sweet scent and the warmth of her body.

“You’re real strange, sometimes. You know that?” said Ruby teasingly

“I can say the same thing to you.” replied Weiss.

As much as she wanted to remain this close to Ruby, Weiss eventually had to extract herself away from Ruby’s arms.

“It’s getting late, everyone else is going home. I think this is where we part ways, my prince.” said Weiss, turning to face Ruby and attempted to curtsy in farewell, but it appeared she definitely had a bit too much to drink. Weiss tripped over her own feet and Ruby managed to catch her again.

“Hey, what’s with you calling me ‘Prince’ again?” Ruby asked as she gently held onto Weiss’s shoulders.

“I told you before, right? That I would acquiesce to not calling you by your title just for tonight.” Weiss answered, somewhat glad that she was back in Ruby’s arms.

“But the night isn’t even over.” said Ruby, “Besides, I can’t have a young lady like you going home like that without an escort.”

Weiss was about to protest, but Ruby gently laid a finger on Weiss’s lips to silence her.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Please, I insist.” said Ruby, “We can take my carriage, and it’s pretty comfy too.”

“Well if you insist.” said Weiss a playful smirk playing on her lips. It wasn’t everyday that you’d become acquainted with the crown prince of the kingdom, much less escorted home by said prince.

Ruby got Weiss back to her feet once more and held out her arm, which Weiss gladly took as they both made their way out of the manor.

Ruby called for one of her servants and had them inform Weiss’s carriage that she would be taking her home. When Ruby’s carriage arrived, they both stepped in, with Ruby helping Weiss in before entering herself and in a few moment they were off back to Weiss’s home.

They both sat in a comfortable silence as the carriage rocked and bumped slightly.

Weiss couldn’t help but remember how warm and how nice it was to be so close to Ruby, and with the effects of the wine still in her she didn’t even think twice about what she was about to do.

Weiss leaned to her side and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder, she took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of roses that seemed to perpetually come from her. It made her feel. . . safe and secure.

Ruby turned her head to face Weiss, and she looked up into Ruby’s eyes. She hadn’t realized during the party, but they were silver that almost seemed to sparkle with joy and life in the dim lamplight within the carriage.

Weiss was enraptured within her eyes. As if she would fall into them and be wrapped up in the same warmth that she felt when she was in Ruby’s arms. Weiss’s gaze then drifted from Ruby’s eyes to her lips, they were small and delicate she began to wonder how soft they would feel against her own.

Without even thinking Weiss leaned up to press her lips to Ruby’s.

Weiss didn’t know why she had done it, maybe it was how enamored she was with Ruby or how she had made a dull party one of the best evenings of her life or it could have just been the wine.

But at that moment Weiss didn’t care about any of that, all she could think about was how Ruby’s lips felt against her own. They were soft and smooth. Weiss let out a breath from her nose as she reveled in the kiss.

They remained like that for several seconds, until the need for air forced them to separate.

They both panted as they looked into each other’s eyes and Ruby was the first to speak.

“Tonight’s been full of surprises.” said Ruby chuckling, “but I gotta say, this is the second biggest one.”

“And the first?” Weiss asked.

“Meeting you.” Ruby answered simply before leaning down to give Weiss several kisses along her jawline.

Weiss gasped at the unexpected sensations, each kiss sent sparks of electricity jolting throughout her body.

Ruby then moved from Weiss’s jaw and back up to her lips, which Weiss reciprocated eagerly.

While their first kiss wasn’t exactly chaste, this one was deeper and more passionate. Weiss suddenly felt something other than Ruby’s lips against her own, it was wet and hot. Weiss gasped through their kiss, realizing that it was Ruby’s tongue pressing against Weiss’s lips, asking for entrance.

Weiss gladly opened her lips and mouth, inviting Ruby’s tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Her own tongue greeted Ruby’s as she felt the slippery appendage caress her tongue, before exploring the rest of Weiss’s mouth. Weiss swore she could almost taste the wine they had drunk together earlier that evening upon Ruby’s tongue.

Weiss could feel her body grow hot as their kiss went on. She was already warm and flushed from all the wine they had drank that evening, but now her body felt like a furnace with its bed of burning coals resting just below her stomach.

Weiss let out a whine as she felt Ruby’s tongue retreat back into her mouth, but Weiss wanted more. So she thrust her tongue into Ruby’s accepting mouth as she desperately wrestled and danced with Ruby’s tongue and exploring her mouth. The taste of wine was much stronger, mixed between their saliva and the taste of each other’s mouths.

It didn’t last much longer, unfortunately as Ruby gently pulled herself away from Weiss.

Weiss pouted, “Is something wrong?” she asked.

Ruby was panting as she caught her breath, “Nothing’s wrong, just gimme a second.” said Ruby, she then raised her arm up and knocked a beat to the carriage cabin’s front. “Now where were we?” said Ruby with a mischievous grin.

Weiss yelped in surprise as Ruby took hold of her waist and pulled Weiss up and onto her lap so that Weiss now straddled her hips.

“I think this is a better position, don’t’cha think?” said Ruby looking up at Weiss, before reaching up to take Weiss’s lips against her own once again.

Ruby’s lips weren’t the only ones that were busy. Weiss felt one of Ruby’s hands caress the back of her neck, while the other stroked up and down Weiss’s waist. But it didn’t take long her Ruby’s hand to explore more southern territory, down from Weiss’ lower back to her ass, stopping just for a moment to cop a feel, causing Weiss to squeal in delight and embarrassment, before moving on to one of Weiss’s thighs.

While their lips weren’t preoccupied with kissing, Ruby asked Weiss, “You wanna keep going?” all the while, stroking Weiss’s thigh through her dress.

Weiss’s face was completely flushed by now, her mind was nearly overwhelmed with all the sensations that coursed through her body.

“Yes.” came Weiss’s reply in a breathy whisper, “Take me, right here and now.”

With that Ruby’s hand slipped up and underneath Weiss’s dress as she began to stroke Weiss’s bare thigh. Weiss gasped as Ruby’s warm smooth hands sent shivers up her spine with every movement they made on her thigh. Ruby took advantage of this and started to pepper Weiss’s exposed throat with kisses and nips.

Weiss moaned openly now, she had been holding back this entire time, but the assault on her throat finally pushed her over the edge as she gripped onto Ruby’s shoulders tightly and she began to grind her hips against Ruby’s.

“Let’s get this off.” Ruby mumbled just as she finished suckling on Weiss’s collarbone.

Weiss raised her arms up as Ruby pulled her dress over her head. This left Weiss completely naked, save for her panties that had a very noticeable damp spot.

Ruby gazed upon Weiss’s naked form and with a gentle smile said, “You’re really beautiful.” then smirked, “Excited are we?” she asked.

Weiss didn’t answer, but simply nodded her head.

“Come help me out of this.” said Ruby, as she unbuttoned her coat and began to take off her shirt and top, with Weiss helping her as requested.

Weiss blushed even harder as Ruby took off her shirt and her own breasts were freed from their confines and bounced on her chest. While they weren’t exceptionally large, they were still bigger than Weiss’.

Now that they were more comfortable, Ruby pulled Weiss closer as her lips latched onto one of Weiss’s nipples, while her other hand moved away from Weiss’s thigh and up to her other breast, massaging it gently.

Weiss gasped, moaned, and mewled at Ruby’s ministrations to her breasts. Ruby gently suckled on Weiss’s nipple, slowly dragging her tongue around her areola in small circles and occasionally flicking her stiffening nipple with it. Ruby then sucked on Weiss’s nipple a bit harder while pulling her head back slightly, releasing her nipple with a soft pop. A small strand of saliva still connecting Ruby’s lips with Weiss’s nipple. Without missing a beat, Ruby then moved on to Weiss’s other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s head, pulling her closer and pressing her against her chest.

But Ruby didn’t stop there, after giving Weiss’s free nipple a playful pinch, causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure. Ruby’s hand moved lower, trailing her fingers along Weiss’s flat and smooth stomach, down to the side of her hip, then the outside of her thigh. The touch of Ruby’s fingers were feather light as her hand slowly made its way to the inside of Weiss’s thighs, sending jolts of surging pleasure as Ruby moved her hand with a deliberate slowness as she got closer and closer to Weiss’s groin.

Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby’s head, and with a shaky voice said, “Ruby, please stop teasing me.”

Ruby responded with a rough nip of Weiss’s nipple and finally reaching Weiss’s groin, stroking it up and down through her panties. Which by now were practically dripping.

Weiss gasped and groaned at the dual sensations Ruby gave her, arching her back as she moaned loudly in pleasure as the burning coals within her turned to molten lead.

Ruby didn’t stop, even when Weiss ground her hips against her hand for more stimulation. It didn’t take long for Weiss to feel the familiar sensation of pressure that began to build up just below her navel.

“R-Ruby, keep, keep going. I’m almost, there! Ahh!!” cried out Weiss, as Ruby pushed her over the edge, and she came. Weiss’s mind had gone blank as she ground her hips even harder against Ruby’s hand as she rode out the waves of pleasure through her orgasm. Her pussy literally dripping with cum causing Ruby’s hand to make obscene squishing noises as she still kept stroking Weiss’s pussy.

After what felt like an eternity to Weiss, she collapsed onto Ruby, her head resting against Ruby’s shoulder. Her heart was still racing and her hot breath as she panted tickled Ruby’s nape.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, holding her in a gently hug, making sure that she wouldn’t fall, all the while giving her gentle kisses along her neck, shoulder, and collarbone.

Weiss let out a throaty hum at Ruby’s little doses of affection. She was exhausted, both their bodies were covered in sweat and Weiss’s own juices. Weiss could barely move her body or even reciprocate Ruby’s kisses. Her eyes felt heavy as they slowly fluttered closed, wrapped in Ruby’s arms as the warm darkness overtook her.

XXX

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of Ruby’s bunk bed above her. She let out a happy sigh, looking down at the arctic fox plushie that Ruby had won her just the other day held tightly against her chest. Weiss then rested her head back against her pillow, smiling contentedly. That is, until she felt the dampness between her legs.

Weiss’s eyes widened in panic, suddenly remembering what she had just dreamed of last night.

Weiss tentatively brought a hand down and up her nightgown to lay a finger on her pussy to discover that her panties were thoroughly ruined.

It was all a dream, Weiss realized. A very realistic, very hot, and very wet dream, that Weiss could feel the warmth begin pooling in her nethers as she began to recall what had happened in her dream.

Luckily she didn’t seem to have ruined her bedsheets as well. Yang and Crescent Rose would never let her hear the end of it if they knew that she’d just had a _very_ wet dream.

Ruby’s bunk then swayed slightly as Ruby jumped off it, wearing her pajamas. She looked down to see that Weiss was already awake.

“Morning, Weiss!” greeted Ruby, stretching her arms over her head, unintentionally showing off her midriff to Weiss as well as a glorious amount of side-boob.

Weiss quickly pulled her blanket up, covering most of her face, trying to hide the blush that creeped up on her cheeks and ignore the heat in her loins.

“Good morning, Ruby.” greeted Weiss in return.

“I had a lot of fun yesterday, and I’m glad you brought me with you to FTL.” said Ruby, finally putting her arms down.

“Yeah, me too, Ruby.” replied Weiss, lowering her blanket slightly to smile at Ruby.

“Welp, I’m gonna take a shower before Yang wakes up.” said Ruby, turning away from Weiss and headed towards the bathroom.

“Okay.” said Weiss, as she watched Ruby walk away, her eyes were glued to Ruby’s rump as it swayed back and forth enticingly.

Weiss wasn’t sure if she was going to need a _very_ cold shower or a long hot one. But all she knew was that she needed one or the other.

 **Author’s Notes:** Hey everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this story. It’s only my second ever smut story and I hope I improved compared to my first. It was pretty interesting writing this, because it’s a purely female piece of smut. I’d love to hear your thoughts and any criticisms to help me improve as I dive into more smuttier territory.

so remember

**Please Leave A Review!**


End file.
